There are proposed home entertainment systems capable of not only executing game programs but also playing the video. In these home entertainment systems, a GPU generates three-dimensional images using polygons (see Patent Document 1, for instance).
How efficiently images are displayed is always an important problem whatever the purpose of the image display is. Various contrivances have been called for to render high-definition images in particular at high speed, and a technique for efficiently performing a mapping while holding the texture data separately has been proposed, for instance (see Non-patent Documents 1 and 2, for instance).